SWITCH
by Humle
Summary: Two young teens find love.


(QUICK NOTE: OH NO! i just realised that while i was writing POV some ppl took it diffrentely i meant like what Hiccup is doing like hes telling a story or what happened so just so u know"  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
So.. as i wrote in "Just enjoy it hiccup" i decided to end that project "For 2 months" since i dont like doing 2 things at a time that is just confusing for me so anyway i decided to write a long story now im aiming for atleast 50k also I got alot of Views on the other story :D around 250 and that was my first ever so thank you but anyway This story is about what if Astrid was in Hiccup's place NOTE "Hiccup will still ride toothless and be son to Stoick the vast so meaning Hiccup is a heir so its kinda like the movie WITH a twist"  
So i hope you enjoy this and GO!  
ALSO i dont own Httyd or they're characters I only own mine but wait and see my readers WE SHALL TAKE OVER HTTYD XD anyway ur probaly bored to this long authors note...  
"AStrids POV"  
I could feel tears streaming down my cheek mixed with blood, my vision was blurry but i could see Alexandria walk away with blood on her fist. My blood i was furious but i couldn't do anything.  
And then i saw him.. Hiccup he had never hurt me he just stood there watched and i could see pain in his eyes.  
"Third person"  
Alexandria had a crush on Hiccup and tried everything to get him but with no sucess he always denied her ALWAYS.  
Hiccup was top in dragon training and could take on everyone our age group and win, easily. There is a rumor that says that he broke a rock in half with his fist as a toddler do i belive it of course i do.

"Hiccups POV"  
She was lying on the ground with blood and tears streaming down her face.. i was just standing there i couldn't do anything then she looked at me with those beutiful ocean blue eyes.  
She was beutiful her eyes was like a blue diamond like stars. I turned around and started walking to my house my eyes started watering i couldn't stand it i ran the last bit and ran to my room and just sat on my bed.  
Crying.. crying for poor astrid why didn't i do anything?! why.. why was i such a coward to stand up for her why didn't i stop Alexandria and Natash Why.. i was afraid to show my emotions..  
Astrid.. astrid the useless But no she was the girl of my dreams i loved her.. my head was at war with my emotions but this time my emotions won and i just sank my head down in my pillow and sobbed. ( sorry if i spell some stuff wrong im still from sweden)

"Astrids POV" It had gone hours since they left and i finally stood up i almost fell down flat on my face but i got a hold of the wall my ribs were hurting surely i had broken some ribs.  
I started walking towards my home with blood on my face some of the villagers stopped and stared at me i wanted to scream "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" but it would only hurt and it was to no good.  
When i reached home and opened the door i blacked out and fell down on the floor i could hear my father screaming "GET THE HEALER FAST!" and then everything went black i awoke in my room i stood up and my chest hurt like crazy and i didn't know why but then i remembered.. Alexandria. i made my way down to the kitchen and no one was home then i saw a note "Dear Astrid i have gone on a trip to find the nest and i wont come back for a week or more i decided to put you on dragon training you start just after breakfeast at the Meadhall"  
WHAT?! dragon training finally i thought i would make my father proud i arrived at the meadhall i quickly grabbed some mead and a fish and started walking to the doors when someone yelled Hey you! it was Alexandria i started walking faster but she ran across me and stopped me and said Where do you think you are going i tried to go to the left but she just stepped to the left and said oh no you're not leaving.  
I could feel the tears well up and she just teased me for it aw is wiwwe babi gona cri.  
Alexandria let her go i hear his voice.. wa- was it really him it sure was Hiccup slowly made his way over to us and stepped between us and said Alexandria let Astrid go.  
Alexandria just looked confused and said with a raspy voice Wha- what are you gonna do about it she tuanted.  
Hiccup just pushed her aside with no effort and said to me Come on astrid lets go but Alexandria stopped him mid sentance and said are you really chosing her over me!?  
Hiccup snapped Do you think THIS IS A GAME?! im not a prize to be won so if i were you id start to learn my place!  
Everyone in the meadhall just gaped Alexandria looked like if someone had hit her right in the stomach with an hammer.  
Hiccup grabbed my hand and we started walking we reached my home and i hugged him and said thanks, he started blushing like crazy .. You're welcome we hugged eachother one last time and we went or sperate ways.  
i sat down on my bed and started thinking about hiccup he wasn't beefy like all the other vikings but was very muscular but he used his head to fight and not just brute force like Alexandria She was strong but not a very bright person Hiccup had forest green eyes and was very tall as he started to become 16 he had a light beard almost not visible but it was there he he had brown hair and it was not to long so his looks definetely is a plus but it causes alot ALOT of girls wanting him. Im one of them but not just becouse his looks but his kindness forgiveness and toughtfullness he wasn't like any other viking and he was the heir the soon to become chief of the hairy hooligans and to become chief..  
He had to marry someone from this tribe, the hairy hooligans. (So this is the end of astrids pov i guess its just like third person from now on untill i write Astrid or hiccup or any characters pov so Yeah)

Three days later dragon training started Hiccup went down to the kitchen and sat down to eath his mother had cooked deer that he had bringed yesterday from his hunting trip.  
Astrid's family wasn't the richest but they had money so they had fish for breakfeast or family.. Astrid and her dad. Astrid's mome died during a dragon raid so he utterly hated dragons to the fullest.

Hiccup passed astrids house and thought.. this might be awkvard but here goes nothing. he knocked on the Hoffersons door her father (Erik) opened and asked Hey hiccup what can i do for ya?  
I was meaning to ask is astrid home or has she went to the Arena already?  
No she is still here is there something specific you want he answeared?  
I was gonna ask if she want to go together there... Hiccup started blushing while saying theese words.  
Erik just smiled and said il go get her.  
Astrid heard everything Hiccup said and just smiled and screamed Oh THOR I CAN'T BELIVE IT in her head she was super happy Erik's head popped up in to the kitchen door Astrid dear Hiccup's at the door Ok dad Astrid said. She blushed when she saw hiccup he had black armor and black boots and two swords and an axe. And for his lower region well... u could see a small bulge and that made her blush her face looked like a tomato and hiccup well since he is hiccup.. he asked Astrid are you okay.. i mean you're face is red.. Im fine astrid quickly answeared shall we get going? astrid asked and The charmist hiccup answeared As Milday wants.  
The first thing Hiccup noticed as Astrid went outside was her clothes she had a shirt that showed alot of skin i dont know if she did it on purpose but ALOT of skin was showing wich woke the dragon up "i mean the lower region of hicc- Ah u get it"

"Hiccup's pov"  
We started walking to the arena and the whole time we were walking i just felt like i wanted to press her up against a wall and kiss her.. but at the time i didn't know she wanted to do the same thing.  
so we walked and half way there either of us could wait anymore so i dragged her out to the woods and pressed her up against a tree and started kissing her and she answeared my kiss. I pulled of her vest and started kissing her neck she squirmed against my body and and it was so hot i started sucking and kissing on her neck i could hear her moaning silently and i knew she wanted more.

i pulled of her shirt and she took of my black armor and my shirt so now we were shirtless and oh boy was it hot.

"Astrid's POV"

He took of my shirt and i was afraid that he would laugh i caught him staring with his mouth open and he simply said "Why have i never noticed this before" i was angry at first but then i realised he meant it in a good way like hes not always looking at my breasts After all Hiccup the gentlemen strikes again i could feel something moving against my thigh an i looked down and saw it the bulge was even bigger now just as i was about to pull his pants down i heard the bell "alarm ring that the dragon trainig had begun"  
Hiccup swore to himself and said fuck and so did i why did the alarm have to go now?! we took on or clothes and started walking to the arena again with dissapointment in our eyes.  
He pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss outside the arena and i answeared it oh boy i loved this young man the future chief of berk we walked inside the arena and Alexandria looked at us so did natash and they're friend Ash (all three is girls also 1 guy more)  
Thuggory didn't really care Hiccup and Thuggory were best friends thuggory were not as muscular as hiccup not as hot as hiccup but he didn't look to bad and he was not as skinny as hiccup so overall he didn't look to bad they greeted eachother and laughed at some joke thuggory said.  
Natash liked Thuggory infact had a crush on him but Thuggory well Thuggory liked Alexandria. NOW that you're all here lets start training gobber closed the gate and said BEGIN! i was shocked what does he mean begin we just got in the ring then a gronkle appeard and i nearly jumped out of my skin.  
Gobber just said calmly Now what do you need against a gronkle ? a medic i answeared with sarkasm in my voice Thuggory said plus 6 speed Then Hiccup said a shield and Gobber said CORRECT! everyone grab a shield

OOOHOOHOHOHOH CLIIF HANGER not really XD but Thanks for viewing ! :D


End file.
